NPL 1 discloses that carbon materials having various structures, from amorphous materials to graphite, can be produced by chlorinating metal carbides. According to NPL 1, the structure and pore diameter distribution of the carbon materials generated vary in accordance with the types of metal carbides and the reaction conditions.
PTL 1 discloses that a porous carbon material obtained by chlorinating a metal carbide is used as an electrode active material for electric double-layer capacitors. Specifically, a porous carbon material having nano-order pores is generated by reacting TiC with chlorine at 900° C. to 1000° C.